


Broken

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: (Same universe as L2L, can be read as a standalone)Spot has always been told he was broken. Until one day.
Kudos: 1





	Broken

Broken.

That's what Jason tells me. I'm broken because I can't read. Not the way Charlie can. For some reason, Jason never tells Charlie he's broken, even though he walks with a crutch. I won't amount to anything, according to Jason. That's what he tells me. Broken. That's what I am.

Broken.

That's what Spider tells me. I'm still broken, only into more pieces than before. Because I can't read, because nobody cares about me. Because I threw a chair at a teacher. Because I'm gay. That's what Snyder tells me. He tells me I shouldn't bother with dreaming because I'll sabotage the dreams because I'm broken. That's what I am. Funny how he never tells Jack that he's broken, even though he can't do math.

Broken.

That's what the warden says. The word doesn't hurt any more. I'm used to it. My hip was broken. My brain is broken, but you can't fix that like bones. Broken. That's what the kids say. The teachers say it too, I'm sure. Behind my back. It's what I am, after all. Broken, and I can't be fixed.

Broken.

That's not true, Miss Larkin says. She says that she doesn't believe in broken people, only science. Well, she shouldn't lie to me. She says Jack's math difficulties are due to dyscalculia and not a broken brain. Broken. That's what she says about my upbringing, that my connections were broken, but no Spot you're not broken. She says the gaps and changes are probably what made me have difficulty reading. Broken. That's what the letters are, moving and swimming around. Broken, but it might get better. Ha, right!

Broken.

That's what I've always been. My boyfriends don't think so, and for some reason, Davey doesn't disagree. He says I might be something that his brother is too. Les has the same issues with reading as I do. Davey says he's not broken. He might be right, maybe. I won't tell him to his face though.


End file.
